


Инфекция счастья

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: — У Рапунцель красивая улыбка, — внезапно произносит Дональд проходящему мимо Соре. Сора останавливается, оборачивается и внимательно смотрит на него непонимающим взглядом.— Что…?





	Инфекция счастья

— У Рапунцель красивая улыбка, — внезапно произносит Дональд проходящему мимо Соре. Сора останавливается, оборачивается и внимательно смотрит на него непонимающим взглядом.

— Что…?

Однако Дональд уже успевает отойти в сторону, не услышав недоуменный вопрос парня и ничего ему не ответив. Сора хмурит брови, задумчиво отвернувшись, и перед ним сразу же появляется силуэт. Рапунцель стоит к нему спиной, её длинные волосы утопают в искрящейся на солнце зелёной листве, а сама она внимательно всматривается в воду небольшого пруда. Неподвижные розовые кувшинки отбрасывают свою тень в его гладком отражении.

— Смотри! Цветы растут прямо на воде! — восторженно восклицает девушка, украдкой обернувшись в его сторону. Сора чувствует, как уголок его губ сам собой приподнимается. Парень с небольшой усмешкой ступает в пруд, на глади которого по словам Рапунцель растут цветы. Пруд оказывается очень неглубоким, Сора мочит свои ботинки и края штанов, но это ещё никогда его не смущало. Оказавшись на другой стороне водоёма, он внезапно останавливается и с опаской оборачивается. Рапунцель держит охапку своих длинных волос в руках и следует за ним. Кончики светлых локонов утопают в воде, но по улыбке девушки и её желанию следовать вперёд чётко видно, что её это ни сколько не волнует.

А улыбка у Рапунцель и впрямь красивая, мимолётно думает Сора, последовав дальше по тропе.

Лес, окружающий одинокую башню, довольно просторный, красочный и наполненный большим обилием зелени. С разных сторон то и дело раздаётся пение птиц и шелест свежей листвы. Тень от высоких деревьев заслоняет знойное солнце, однако в просветах между видны едва заметные лучи, зависшие в воздухе. Рапунцель то и дело проводит сквозь них рукой, словно хочет поймать, но каждый раз вместо этого лишь чувствует тепло на ладони и весело посмеивается. Она с любопытством ребёнка осматривает окружающий её мир, восхищаясь каждой деталью, и Сора ненароком задумывается. А какого это ни разу в жизни не выходить из дома? Какого это не быть в состоянии почувствовать морской бриз, обдающий кожу, или не знать, как выглядят самые простые озёра, растения и животные. Если честно, Соре даже страшно узнать на это ответ. Всё детство он провёл на острове со своими близкими друзьями, и они мечтали выбраться и повидать другие миры. Но остров — это много; это огромное пространство, в котором ты можешь делать всё, что пожелаешь, а вот быть запертой в четырёх стенах — это что-то, чего Соре даже не хочется представлять, ведь сразу становится слишком тоскливо на сердце. Внешний мир, должно быть, кажется большим и страшным. Хоть Сора и встретил Рапунцель буквально только что, он прекрасно осознаёт, какого это. Он понимает, что выражение его лица, наверное, всё это время было очень задумчивым и мрачным, когда Гуфи его окликает:

— Всё в порядке, Сора?

— Да, — отмахивается Сора. — Просто немного задумался.

Гуфи, кажется, хочет поинтересоваться, о чём, но не успевает он что-либо произнести, как его перебивает Рапунцель:

— Я рисовала всё, что только могла увидеть из своего окна, — девушка оборачивается к ним и взмахивает рукой, указывая на природу вокруг. — И теперь я могу рассмотреть всё поближе!

Её последняя фраза наполнена таким искренним восторгом и вдохновением, что Сора опять ненароком улыбается, позабыв о своих прошлых размышлениях. В последнее время с ним это происходит слишком часто, успевает подумать он, когда они вместе с Гуфи, Дональдом, Рапунцель и Флином продолжают путь. Останавливаются они только тогда, когда впереди возникает большой белый пушистый комок. Сора сразу предчувствует что-то неладное и молча сводит брови, а Рапунцель, не замечая ничего странного, бежит вперёд и дотрагивается до белого пуха. В ту же секунду в воздух взмывают большие одуванчики и превращаются в бессердечных. Звучит испуганный крик Рапунцель, и Сора тут же загораживает её собой почти на инстинкте. Он так и думал.

— Рапунцель, спрячься, — серьёзным тоном произносит он, призывая ключ-клинок. Дональд и Гуфи сразу же встают по обе стороны от него, с опасением вызвав свои оружия, а Рапунцель отбегает назад и прячется за Флина, обняв его за шею. И почему-то именно в этот момент Соре хочется внимательно прислушаться к их разговору. Флин заверяет девушку, что для неё происходящее — это слишком опасно, и он готов отвести её обратно домой. У Соры появляется резкое желание вмешаться, но он вовремя прикусывает язык, ибо Рапунцель тут же отталкивает Флина от себя.

— Нет. Я увижу фонарики, — твёрдо отрезает она и подбегает к стоящему в боевой позиции Соре, готовому хоть сейчас защитить её от бессердечных. Но, возможно, защищать её уже нет никакой необходимости.

— Рапунцель? — недоуменно спрашивает Сора.

— Всё в порядке, — девушка уверенно становится в боевую позу. — Мне не страшно.

Ещё чуть-чуть и Сора бы улыбнулся, если бы не стоял лицом к лицу с врагами. Решимость Рапунцель такая заразная, прям как её хороший настрой или улыбка. Сора начинает привычный ему бой, который заканчивается успехом, а их путь к замку королевства Корона продолжается. Путь выходит достаточно весёлым. Они находят огромную поляну одуванчиков, и когда Сора применяет специальное заклинание воздуха, сотни белых пушинок взмывают в воздух. Рапунцель смотрит заворожено в небо, а затем объясняет, что они выглядят точь-в-точь как фонарики, которые она так стремится увидеть в своё день рождения. Потом, забравшись на высокую гору, они находят дружелюбное семейство кроликов, которое мгновенно приходится защищать от бессердечных вместе с Рапунцель рука об руку. Пройдя ещё немного, команда встречает перед собой большой пруд, и Рапунцель не может не забежать в него по самые колени, даже не постеснявшись намочить подол платья и — уже не в первый раз — свои длинные волосы. Соре ничего не остаётся, кроме как присоединиться к ней и обрызгать её огромным всплеском, который он устраивает с помощью ключа-клинка. В небе образуется красивая радуга, и девушка, стоя рядом с ним, снова не может отвести своих сияющих глаз от такой красоты. Почему-то Сора вместо того, чтобы смотреть на радугу, краем глаза поглядывает на восторженное лицо Рапунцель и на одну единую долю секунды его рука тянется к её, но вовремя останавливается. Вместо этого он достаёт телефон, включает фронтальную камеру и протягивает вперёд руку, стараясь, чтобы Рапунцель тоже была вместе с ним в кадре.

— Что это? — с улыбкой интересуется девушка. — Я должна улыбнуться?

В ответ Сора лишь весело восклицает «Сыр!» и нажимает на кнопку с фотоаппаратом. Выйдя из воды, Сора всё ещё держит в руке телефон и листает фотографии, пока не находит ту, которую он сделал только что. Пруд красиво искрится на солнце, как и светлые волосы Рапунцель, которые на фотографии слегка влажные из-за того, что он её обрызгал. Они оба улыбаются и стоят так близко друг к другу, что возникает ощущение, словно они стоят в обнимку. Сора убирает телефон в карман, когда мимо проходит Флин. В голове проносится мысль, что как-то странно, что он к ним не присоединился.

— Дональд, Гуфи, пошлите, — зовёт парень друзей, которые тоже решили последовать их с Рапунцель примеру и освежиться.

Их путь продолжается, пока они не натыкаются на нечто странное. Большой «цветок», своей формой так похожий на выцветший серо-зелёный тюльпан, стоит посреди широкой поляны, оттенённой большими скалами и высокими стволами деревьев. Все члены команды мгновенно настораживаются, остановившись напротив находки.

— Что ж, это подозрительно, — высказывается Флин и указывает на «цветок».

Рануцель внимательно щурит глаза, словно присматривается, а затем решительно сводит брови и встаёт в боевую позу. Она стоит впереди всех, словно прямо сейчас готовая защищать своих друзей, и Соре это кажется настолько знакомым и родным, что он даже теряет свою привычную настороженность. Он неуверенно произносит, не сводя с неё глаз:

— Рапунцель…

— Не волнуйся. Я знаю, как быть осторожной рядом с цветками, — оборачивается в его сторону девушка и, окинув его быстрым взглядом, игриво подмигивает. Сора выпадает из мира и отвечает лишь одной улыбкой. Он мысленно радуется, когда Рапунцель переводит взгляд с него на «цветок», поскольку он сразу же возвращается с небес на землю и вспоминает о серьёзности дела.

— Что бы то ни было, это необычно. Я проверю, — Сора ступает вперёд к «цветку».

— Осторожно, — произносит Дональд ему в спину, и почему-то Соре кажется, что это предупреждение относится сейчас не только к «цветку». Но он старается удержать улыбку на лице и решимость в сердце, подходя ближе. Парень внимательно осматривает неизвестный объект, пока его друзья наблюдают со стороны. В заключении он ставит руки в боки, разворачивается к друзьям и облегчённо заверяет их:

— Всё чисто!

И как только Рапунцель, Флин и Дональд с Гуфи синхронно вздыхают, позади Соры слышится странный звук.

— Сора! — испуганно вскрикивает Дональд, указывая на нечто за его спиной.

Соре приходится, не успев даже увидеть, что это за угроза, отскочить в сторону и, прокатившись кубарем по траве, оказаться прямо между Гуфи и Дональдом. В его руке образуется ключ-клинок, и он наконец-то может рассмотреть врагов получше. Летающие разумные существа, лишённые всяких эмоций, предстают перед ними в бело-лиловых доспехах и с огромными косами в качестве оружия.

— Мама говорила, что внешний мир будет полон разбойников и бандитов, — стоя в боевой позиции, Рапунцель озвучивает свои мысли вслух.

— Это не бандиты, — поправляет её Дональд. — Это… э-ээ… мы не знаем, кто они.

Сора оборачивается к ним:

— Рапунцель, Флин, вам стоит уйти!

— Нет. Я хочу помочь вам сражаться, — настойчиво твердит девушка.

Сора вздыхает, мысленно поражаясь тому, как ещё в начале этого дня она боялась даже ступать на траву своими ногами, а сейчас так отважно себя ведёт.

— Я понимаю. Но, к сожалению, ты не сможешь навредить этим существам своей сковородой. Уж поверь мне, — Сора замолкает на несколько секунд, а затем с неохотой произносит: — Флин, ты можешь ей объяснить?

— Без проблем, — с энтузиазмом отзывается Флин. — Я всегда знаю, когда лучше сбежать.

Мужчина подбегает к Рапунцель и кладёт руку на её плечо, зазывая с собой, и даже её краткое «но» не останавливает его. Девушка неуверенно смотрит на Сору, а он, столкнувшись с ней взглядом, уверенно кивает головой. Если это единственный вариант, при котором она будет в безопасности, он готов доверить Флину довести её до замка, пусть и с ощутимой неохотой, ноющей на задней стороне подсознания.

— Хорошо, — Рапунцель мягко улыбается. — Пожалуйста, будь осторожным, Сора.

И они с Флином скрываются в гуще леса. Сора застывает на месте, наблюдая за их удаляющимися силуэтами.

Как только бой начинается, Сору сразу же атакуют, и он не успевает среагировать на удар. Что-то странное ударяет по сердцу, словно сейчас ударили не его тело, а душу. Сора, получив пару обеспокоенных взглядов своих друзей, Гуфи и Дональда, вопросительно смотрит на них, одновременно продолжая отбиваться от монстров.

— Что?

— Просто ты сам не свой, Сора, — поясняет Гуфи, разведя руками.

— Да! Будь внимательней, — ворчит Дональд, когда бессердечный набрасывается на Сору сзади, и ему приходится заслонять парня от удара.

Сора лишь кратко извиняется и искренне старается сконцентрироваться. Бой заканчивается успешно. Парень останавливается и смотрит на своих друзей задумчивым взглядом:

— Дональд, помнишь, ты сказал, что у Рапунцель красивая улыбка.

— И? — непонимающе переспрашивает Дональд.

— Ты был прав, вот и всё, — Сора расслабленно улыбается, заведя за голову руки.

**Author's Note:**

> Мне кажется, что все заметили химию, возникшую между этими двумя :')  
Но, к сожалению, фанфиков по ним раз-два и обчёлся.
> 
> Этот фанфик изначально должен был быть драбблом, потом я передумала и захотела сделать из него мини на несколько глав, однако сейчас, написав первую главу и половину второй, я поняла, что плохая была идея. В общем, я поставила точку на первой главе и дополнила её некоторыми деталями, чтобы она хотя бы немного казалась завершённой.


End file.
